


El siguiente paso

by Iulytrash



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Español, Español | Spanish, Fandom, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Ship, TJLC, Teenlock, balletlock, lgtbq, otp, rugby!john
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iulytrash/pseuds/Iulytrash
Summary: John sentía la agitación de aquel joven mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la intensidad de aquellos ojos de un color que no podía describir. Estaba avergonzado, y confuso, y sonrojado. Duro apenas un segundo, solo un segundo, y luego se alejaron, con inocencia y una risa incomoda por parte del rubio.- eh... lo siento yo... - tartamudeó John. Luego recuperó su actitud amistosa habitual - venía por aquí y saltaste de esa forma y yo...- Jete - lo corrigió el joven.- ¿Qué? -- El nombre del salto es Jete -- Oh... claro. Mmm. Bueno, eres Sherlock, ¿verdad? -- Y tu eres John Watson - -fic balletlock/rugby!john/teenlock, au, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen-





	1. Capítulo 1

'[...]Quiero dejar en claro, por otra parte, que la razón de este experimento tiene como última finalidad, la ciencia. Ningún asunto, sin importar los riesgos personales que puedo haber cometido, existe en este documento fuera de los resultados de los que hace un momento he hablado. Es entonces que espero no encontrar ningún comentario sentimentalista en la sección que estoy dejando aquí debajo para cualquier consulta sobre mi teoría. Todos aquellos que quiten mi tiempo de tal forma serán ignorados o borrados, según el nivel de estupidez en sus palabras. Queda bajo su responsabilidad.'  
Sherlock termino de escribir una nueva entrada de su blog en la que publicaba sus descubrimientos, ya que debido a su edad o su falta de estudios no le permitían acceder a revistas científicas reconocidas. Pero no lo importaba, él no los hacía por reconocimiento, lo hacía porque lo deseaba, y eso era suficiente. Al igual que el ballet. No importaba quien llegara a verlo, que tanto se rieran de él. Aquella danza tan elegante y lógica removía su interior de formas que la ciencia no podía explicar. Escucho, mientras apretaba el botón de publicar, que llamaban a su puerta. Tenía que ser Mycroft, siempre era Mycroft.  
\- No - contestó, sin esperar a la pregunta.  
\- Harás que mamá se enoje - escuchó que le decían desde el otro lado - y es navidad.  
No hubo respuesta. Escuchó que su hermano, recién llegado de la universidad para las fiestas, se alejaba haciendo que sus pasos se escucharan solemnes. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que representaba. Suspiro y se levantó de su escritorio, con cierto recelo. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Su hermano lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras con una sonrisa petulante y ganadora. Sherlock se guardó el insulto para sí mismo y bajo a la planta baja seguido por el mayor de los Holmes, pensando que esto no era mucho mejor que la época escolar, pero allí tenía práctica de ballet. 

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y las clases llegaron con una noticia: había un chico nuevo en la escuela. Era un juguete nuevo listo para brillar, con ojos celestes y cabello rubio, de sonrisa amable y maneras divertidas. Sherlock no podía importarle menos, pero el rumoreo sobre aquel chico mayor que se había atrasado medio año por un problema familiar recorría el salón de clases aquel extraño día en el que llegó temprano. Estaba intentando concentrarse en leer aquella biografía sobre Hamilton, del que había visto el musical recientemente, cuando el sujeto entró por la puerta rodeado de tres chicos que peleaban por ser amigos. ¿Quién podría culparlos? aquel chico de 16 años, aparentemente capitán del equipo de Rugby de la escuela en la que había estado hasta ese momento y a quien le prometían una beca en deportes en importantes universidades, era toda una atracción.  
Sherlock se dignó a levantar la mirada cuando la profesora lo introdujo. Escucho su nombre pero realmente no escucho nada, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su falta de concentración ante cosas poco importantes. El problema fueron aquellos ojos. Azules como el cielo, divertidos, pero tristes en el fondo, hablando de aquel chico nuevo. Sherlock pudo leer todo: leyó la muerte de su madre en la desprolijidad del planchado de su ropa. Leyó el alcoholismo de... ¿su padre? ¿su hermano? en la mancha de vómito lavada y disimulada, pero obvia, de su rodilla. Leyó abuso fisico, definitivamente de su padre, en las marcas rojas (dedos) en las zonas de su brazo que dejaba ver la camisa arremangada. Leyó falta de dinero en sus prendas, pero también leyó desinterés ante este hecho. Leyó bondad en su sonrisa y confianza en su postura.  
¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué le costaba moverse, o pensar con claridad?  
Nadie se sentaba frente suyo porque todos los conocían, pero el rubio no, y cuando se situó en el aquel espacio vacío, el estómago de Sherlock dio un vuelco, y se maldijo internamente por ello.  
No lo conoces, pensó, concéntrate en tu maldito libro  
Pero no pudo, se paso el resto de la clase observando aquella nuca, esperando a que se volteara. Sin embargo al día siguiente ya había hecho tantos amigos que el rubio tomo un asiento diferente, y Sherlock acepto que no tenía tiempo para distracciones, aunque esta vez la anhelara.  
Pasaron semanas que se convirtieron en meses. Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y pasaron sin eventos memorables para ninguno de los dos. John se dedico a trabajar con su tio, ayudandolo, y a jugar rugby con sus amigos. Para ese punto ya no solo era el capitán del equipo, sino que también se había convertido en el típico chico popular con el que todos deseaban pasar el rato. Pero él no estaba interesado en eso. Tampoco era ciego ante este hecho, aunque no había sido una desicion, y no entendía como lo había logrado. Simplemente era amable y carismático con todos, jamas se metía en peleas a proposito, solo cuando defendía a sus amigos. O tal vez era su aspecto de chico de oro. Fuese lo que fuese, le importaba poco mientras pudiera dedicar el resto del instituto a quitarse de la cabeza aquellos tortuosos meses tras el fallecimiento de su madre.  
Por otra parte, Sherlock la había pasado fatal, pero era corriente para el. Tenía que convivir con su hermano, aunque para su suerte estaba realizando pasantías en una institución del gobierno y lo mantenían alejado de sus experimentos. Si John se dedicaba a trabajar y jugar rugby, Sherlock se dedicaba al ballet y a la ciencia. Cuando no estaba llevando a su cuerpo al limite, o probando teorías con partes de cuerpos muertos, estaba en el estudio que su profesora del instituto le prestaba las tardes que ella no lo utilizaba. No asistía a los cursos de verano porque eso conllevaba conocer gente nueva, bailar con gente nueva, y ya le parecía suficiente sus compañeros de baile del instituto. Irene, tal vez lo mas cercano a lo que se podía considerar una amiga allí, lo visitaba en el estudio algunas veces, y ensayaban juntos, pero en general prefería la soledad. Se sentía cómodo en ella.  
Entonces cuando el ultimo año de instituto empezó las cosas seguían mas o menos iguales, excepto por aquel domingo al mediodia, cuando Irene había obligado a Sherlock a acompañarla a comprar algo al centro comercial, ambos vestidos con sus ropas de ballet.  
Unos dos chicos, ambos del equipo de rugby, y compañeros de algunas clases, estaban en la entrada. Al verlo comenzaron a reirse, y le gritaron marica, además de otros insultos peores. Irene amago en ir a enfrentarlos, pero a Sherlock no le importaba. Todos ellos no eran mas que retrogradas con menos IQ que un perezozo, insultando al perezozo. Ella les enseño el dedo medio mientras él la arrastraba al interior del edificio, sin inmutarse. Esas cosas eran halagos en comparación a las cosas que le decían cuando él los leía en voz alta, y a veces aquellas cosas si le afectaban. ¿Su aspecto? ¿Su sexualidad? Realmente no importaban, pero cuando insultaban su inteligencia o personalidad... Bueno, todavía podía llegar a ser un tanto inseguro.  
Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y coloco su ropa de ballet en la mochila. Tenía que aceptar que extrañaba las clases de baile, tal vez eran las unicas a las que deseaba ir realmente. Llego al instituto y el día paso como un borron. Todo lo que importaba era que ese era el último año en el purgatorio, nada más. También paso rápidamente para John. Llegó tarde por culpa de su actual novia, asistió a sus clases y cuando llego a la entrada del gimnasio una chica de figura esbelta, cabello negro y ropa ajustada lo esperaba. Le sonrió instantaneamente.  
\- hola Irene - la saludó y ella sacudió la cabeza.  
\- Ambos sabemos que no puedes coquetear conmigo Watson - le contesto con una sonrisa desafiante.  
\- Ni siquiera iba a intentarlo - se rió él.  
\- Perfecto, porque estoy aquí por algo serio - espero - tus amigotes imbeciles molestaron a Sherlock ayer.  
\- ¿Sherlock? -  
\- Ya sabes, mi amigo, alto, cabello rizado... -  
\- No, no... Quiero decir, se quien es, ¿por qué? - pregunto, mientras su mente lo llevaba a pensar en aquellos ojos cambiantes que siempre lo habían intrigado.  
\- No tienen excusa, pero asumo que porque él llevaba puesta su ropa de baile -  
\- Oh... De acuerdo... Hablare con ellos - susurró, un tanto confuso.  
\- Hablo contigo porque se que tu no eres un idiota ignorante - le dijo, mientras se colocaba su bolso en el hombro, lista para marcharse.  
\- Claro, gracias por decirmelo, no quiero conflictos -  
\- No quieres meterte conmigo. Chico listo. Nos vemos en la fiesta - y ella se fue moviendo sus caderas al caminar, elegante y gracial, pero John seguía pensando en aquel chico misterioso que le había intrigado desde el primer día.  
Por otra parte, como delegado de los deportes, e Irene delegada de los clubs de arte, debía hacerse cargo de estas cosas. Los profesores lo habían planeado para reducir el bullying, y hasta ahora lo llevaban bien pero...

Sherlock practicaba en el estudio del instituto, recién acababa la clase y siempre pasaba un rato más alli, disfrutando de la soledad. Irene se despidió, siendo la última, y solo entonces de dejo llevar. Ni siquiera necesitaba la musica, escuchaba en su cabeza sus propias piezas de violin, las imaginaba, y las seguía sin problemas. Hasta que tras un Jeté, todo cambio. 

John sentía la agitación de aquel joven mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la intensidad de aquellos ojos de un color que no podía describir. Estaba avergonzado, y confuso, y sonrojado. Duro apenas un segundo, solo un segundo, y luego se alejaron, con inocencia y una risa incomoda por parte del rubio. Este joven de cabello negro y rizado, esbelto como nadie, lo miro conmocionado, pero su rostro reflejaba disgusto sin que se lo propusiera. No sabía como trasmitir aquel sentimiento porque jamas le había sucedido con anterioridad. Nadie había estado tan cerca.  
\- eh... lo siento yo... - tartamudeó John. Luego recuperó su actitud amistosa habitual - venía por aquí y saltaste de esa forma y yo...  
\- Jete - lo corrigió el joven.  
\- ¿Qué? -  
\- El nombre del salto es Jete -  
\- Oh... claro. Mmm. Bueno, eres Sherlock, ¿verdad? - una vez más el joven sentía cosas diferentes a las que su rostro reflejaba. Una de ellas era sorpresa. Otra fascinación.  
\- Y tu eres John Watson - dijo, como si no hubiese una razón específica por la cual saber aquel nombre, entre todos los de aquella escuela.  
\- Si, encantado de conocerte - le tendió su mano y este devolvió el saludo luego de pensarlo unos segundos. John parecía inmune a todos aquellos comportamientos - vine a disculparme, en nombre de mi equipo.  
\- Tu no estabas allí -  
\- Lo sé, pero soy el capitán - se encogió de hombros.  
Sherlock esquivo su sonrisa deslumbrante mirándose a si mismo en el espejo del estudio, intentando mantener la postura y sus pies en posición. El recital se acercaba, no podía perder un segundo. Ni siquiera por John Watson.  
\- No fue tu culpa, John - continuo diciendo, sin embargo - y apenas fueron dos imbeciles, ellos no hablan por el resto del equipo, aunque tampoco sean un grupo de eruditos.  
John solto una risa ante el comentario y Sherlock se sintió confundido ante la reacción. Eso no era lo que la gente solía hacer.  
\- Además, no era necesaria - dijo - la gente habla, es lo único que saben hacer, y es su problema.  
\- Guau - susurro John y Sherlock perdió toda postura para mirarlo - bien por ti, es perfecto. Entonces...  
\- Puedes volver a tu auto y marcharte con la conciencia tranquila -  
\- No estaba tratando de irme - dijo con seguridad, mientras Sherlock intentaba quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules como el cielo - quería invitarte a una práctica, y ellos podrían venir a la tuya...  
\- ¿Y como solucionaría algo eso? -  
\- Ambos son deportes, ¿no? - comento - creo que deberíamos apreciar nuestra pasión por igual.  
\- A ti no te apasiona el rugby -soltó Sherlock sin poder contenerse, y John lo miro con sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué? -  
\- Te gusta, te resulta divertido, pero empezaste por tu madre y ahora no lo dejaras, es inutil en el último año. Además eres el capitán, tienes que mantener la reputación que te has ganado desde que entraste a la escuela. Y ahora estás lidiando sobre como decirle a tu padre... y a tu tio que deseas estudiar medicina, una carrera que no puede costear, y que no utilizaras la beca en deportes que te dieron - entonces se calló, y supo que si le quedaba alguna chance de siquiera amistad con John Watson, acababa de tirarla al tacho.  
\- Eso fue... asombroso - dijo, sin embargo.  
\- ¿Eso crees? -  
\- Por supuesto, 10 sobre 10, totalmente genial -  
\- No es lo que la gente suele decir -  
\- ¿Y que suelen decir? -  
\- Vete a la mierda -  
John se rió en una sincera carcajada.  
\- No lo creía, pero de verdad lo puedes hacer -  
Le habían hablado de mi, pensó Sherlock, específicamente de esto.  
\- El salto... el jeté también fue muy bueno- le dijo, sonriendo- siento el mal aterrizaje, fue mi culpa.  
De repente Sherlock entendió porque este chico le agradaba a todo el mundo.  
\- No. Esta... esta bien - susurro.  
\- Genial. ¿Entonces? Que te parece mi idea -  
\- No creo que sea necesario - comentó.  
\- ¿Y si van a algún recital? Tu puedes venir a un partido, estoy seguro de que Irene ha asistido a algunos -  
Ah, entonces esto es un asunto de delegados... claro. Pensó el más alto.  
\- De verdad John, todo está bien - le aseguró. No importaba porque estaba allí, no podía evitar corresponder a tanta amabilidad.  
\- Bien - contestó resignado pero no enfadado.  
Lo cierto es que se había quedado pensando en lo bonito que sonaba su nombre cuando Sherlock lo pronunciaba.  
\- Pero podrías venir alguna vez... - continúo John, volviendo su voz mas suave, involuntariamente - y yo a algo tuyo, me gustaría ver lo que hacen aquí.  
\- Es Ballet, no creo que te interese -  
\- No me subestimes, genio - dijo John - ¿iras a la fiesta de esta noche?  
\- Las fiestas no son lo mío - masculló.  
\- Es una lastima - comento como si de verdad lo sintiera y tras saludarlo se marcho.  
Y Sherlock se quedo mirando la puerta durante un rato sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de suceder.


	2. Capítulo 2

John tenía una gran reputación. Novias por mes, deportes, cervezas y amigos, lo típico, pero no era algo que deseaba o que se esforzaba por mantener, simplemente había pasado, con el correr de los años.   
Tambien tenia una rutina que lo estaba volviendo loco, aunque él ni siquiera lo supiera. Se levantaba por las mañanas y hacia el desayuno para su tío y su hermana. Su padre había entrado a un programa de rehabilitación privado hacía unos meses, cuando por fin lo habían convencido, de modo que casi todo el dinero se iba a allí. Él había ahorrado con su sueldo durante las vacaciones por si necesitaba cosas durante el año, y ahora se encargaba de prepararse para el ingreso a la universidad de medicina. Eso nadie lo sabía, y era tal vez lo único que realmente lo mantiene animado, aunque tampoco sabía cómo llegaría a pagarlo. Cuando llegaba a la escuela se juntaba con su grupo de amigos, y su novia, actualmente Sarah, en el aparcamiento, entraba a clase, comía en la cafetería, más clases, práctica de Rugby… etc. Tampoco era muy diferentes el tipo de salidas los fines de semana, y las citas no eran mucho más originales que el cine o el mismo estúpido restaurante.   
Pero algo cambió el día que conoció a Sherlock Holmes. Un susurro en su cabeza le decía que era un pretencioso, arrogante, sabelotodo, rudo… y un grito le decía que necesitaba estar cerca de él. No estaba seguro de que le sucedía, pero siempre había sido un tipo agradable, y otro amigo jamás estaría de más. Menos alguien tan interesante como Sherlock.   
Por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse. Paso la primer semana de su último año estudiantil lanzando miradas hacia el fondo casi involuntariamente en las clases que compartían juntos. Sherlock estaba siempre, invariablemente, mirando hacia algún punto en la madera de su banco, al piso o con los ojos perdidos en la nada. A John le gustaban aquellos ojos. Al principio, además, iba a verlo al estudio antes de llegar al campo de rugby, hasta que algunos de sus amigos lo hacía apresurarse. El joven de cabello rizado siempre llegaba antes y siempre se iba después, como si intentara aprovechar de aquel espacio tanto como podía. Y John había tomado como costumbre pasar por la puerta vidriada de camino al campo de rugby, y lo observaba sin ser notado. No quería parecer un stalker o extraño, pero algo en aquellos gráciles movimientos lo hipnotizaban.   
\- ¡John! - lo llamó uno de sus compañeros, mientras él estaba allí parado aquel viernes - ¿Qué haces, hermano? - era Mike. Se sonrojo al principio, porque su amigo se acercaba y no quería que supiera que era lo que veía. Se adelantó a mitad de camino para que el otro no llegara.   
\- No es nada - le dijo rápidamente, intentando que siguieran caminando hacia el lado contrario.   
\- Las chicas de Ballet son muy lindas, ¿eh? - dijo, y cuando llego a la puerta, vió que allí solo se encontraba aquel sujeto raro con quien compartía Biología. Miró a John, quien no soltaba una palabra y ambos siguieron caminando hacia el campo en silencio.   
John se pasó el resto de la práctica buscando excusas a una acusación que jamás había recibido, y pasó el fin de semana intentando entender porque le importaba tanto. El sujeto no parecía interesado en hacer amigos, y él tampoco tenía la necesidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo… pero algo dentro le pedía que le hablara, que se acercara… Entonces, aquel lunes por la mañana en vez de encontrarse directamente con su grupo, caminó hasta el chico, quien acababa de bajarse de un auto elegante, y le sonrió intentando convencerse de una seguridad que no sentía.   
\- Hola Sherlock - lo saludo, como si fuera algo de todos los días. El castaño lo miró extrañado, sin saber qué pensar.   
\- John - dijo simplemente, esperando a que el rubio le pidiera algo, como todos hacían cuando necesitaban una buena nota en química.   
Mierda, pensó John, su voz es profunda…   
\- ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana? - intentó conversar con naturalidad, pero la ceja levantada del otro joven lo ponía nervioso. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo mal.   
\- Necesitas algo, ¿John? - le preguntó al final, decidido a no dejarse llevar por la idea de que John Watson estuviera allí simplemente para conversar.  
\- No… ¿Debería? - el rubio parecía estar intentándolo, realmente intentándolo, y Sherlock podía notarlo claramente, aunque no sabía por qué.   
\- Supongo que no - dijo suspirando - estos abordajes suelen conllevar gente pidiendo trabajos o burlas - aceptó, sin autocompadecerse, como si estuviese aburrido.  
\- Yo solo quería charlar - le dijo el más bajo, riendo avergonzado.   
Entonces una bocina sonó y ambos salieron de una burbuja que los había atrapado durante aquellos minutos. Estaban en medio del estacionamiento, y el grupo de John los miraban directamente, sin saber qué pensar. Y nada de eso importaba, para ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo el rubio lo sujetó involuntariamente de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la entrada de la institución, donde lejos de los autos. Como hermano mayor con padres ausentes, ese tipo de reacciones eran típicas con Harry, quien podía llegar a ser muy imprudente en la calle. Pero cuando noto lo que hacía, sus mejillas lo convirtieron en un tomate, mientras que Sherlock no podía dejar de sentirse apabullado por aquel sutil, pero hermoso contacto.   
\- Lo siento - le dijo, soltandolo rápidamente - no quería que nos pisaran…   
Sherlock no respondió. Su cerebro era un desastre, todo estaba desacomodado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que aquello le hacía sentir. Entre el intento por conversar y sus manos… era demasiado. Una vez más la pregunta era ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?  
\- Bueno… mmm… - masculló entre dientes John, sin saber cómo continuar - ¿vendrás al partido? Es este viernes…- el otro seguía sin contestar y eso solo lo hacía sonrojarse más - no debes ir si no quieres, pero me encantaría que lo hicieras…  
\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto, saliendo del ensueño - ¿Por qué te importan tanto?   
\- Pareces interesante… no lo se, podríamos ser… ¿amigos? -   
\- No estamos en pre-escolar, John, no conoces a alguien y le preguntas si quiere ser tu amigo - le dijo, relajándose, ahora que entendía, al menos un poco, la situación. Su comentario hizo reír al rubio, por lo tanto él sonrió.   
\- ¿Pero quieres serlo? - le pregunto, siguiendo la corriente.  
Y al final Sherlock pregunto:  
\- ¿A qué hora es el juego? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdooon por la tardanza. De hecho lo estaba publicando en Wattpad y olvide completamente subirlo aqui. Me disculpo mil veces más, lo siento! Espero que disfruten estos 10 capitulos seguidos.


	3. Capítulo 3.

Sherlock odio cada minuto del juego. Los tipos sudorosos a su alrededor, gritando, con sus dedos llenos de alguna comida grasosa, y gritando idioteces a las porristas no ayudaban. Y tal vez lo peor era que los conocía a todos, aunque sea de vista. Algunos incluso estaban entre los ‘nerds’, pero una cerveza y la promesa del deporte los volvía irracionales en segundos. Por el contrario, Sherlock se quedó allí bien sentado, junto a Irene que estaba entre las gritonas que alentaban al equipo, aunque ella seguia viendose esbelta y elegante, era parte de su persona. Aunque por otra parte, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en el partido, todo lo que veía era a John Watson. Estratégicamente había escogido un sector en las gradas lo suficientemente bajo como para ver con claridad pero lo suficientemente alto como para no ser notado en la multitud. Si, tal vez le había dicho al rubio que se pasaría por allí, pero él no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que lo había convencido.  
Por su parte, John lo había notado desde el mismo momento que había entrado a las gradas, mientras los jugadores calentaban. Casi podía ver la intención de Sherlock de pasar inadvertido, utilizando un suéter grande para su pequeña figura, color azul oscuro, y sus leggins de Ballet. John pensó en ese momento que el chico había solo asistido a la mitad de su práctica para ir a verlo, y eso le dió la motivación suficiente para intentar ganar el juego.  
Al mismo tiempo, aunque terminó costandole mucho trabajo, se decidió a no mirarlo directamente, hacerle creer que no había notado su presencia. Como si para John aquel joven no resaltara con luz propia, saliendo de cada norma establecida en ese monótono lugar que era la preparatoria.  
Dió todo de sí mismo, y fue la razón por la que el equipo ganó. Todo el pequeño estadio lo alabó de pie cuando el contador cerro y ellos estaban muy por encima de lo necesario para triunfar. Entonces le echó una mirada de reojo y vio que Sherlock seguía allí sentado, sin moverse. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ver la dirección de sus ojos, pero podía jurar que lo estaba mirando, y eso hacía que el corazón de John latiera con más fuerza. Sonrió de costado, orgulloso de sí mismo, pero no por el trofeo que le estaban entregando o los abrazos de sus colegas. De hecho todo eso le daba igual. Mientras el colegio entero bajaba para saludarlos quiso ser amable y recibir las felicitaciones, pero estaba preocupado de no llegar hasta Sherlock antes de que este se fuera. Y cuando la multitud se disipó su miedo fue justificado. Aquel chico de hermosos ojos no estaba por ningún lado.  
Sus amigos lo invitaron a celebrar como hacían cada vez, incluso si perdían. Eran buenos tipos, un buen equipo, y sabía que su novia o cualquier chica estaría en aquella pizzería para intentar levantar su ánimo, pero se negó. En ese momento no era esa la clase de compañía que ansiaba. Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados, pero decidieron que tal vez tenía planes y se fueron creyendo que su amigo era un casanova. De alguna u otra forma, aquello era completamente cierto, aunque el rubio no lo sabía.  
Cuando salió hacia afuera no quedaba nadie en la calle, excepto por la figura de un joven alto, elegante, que miraba sus zapatillas de ballet mientras estiraba uno de sus pies en posición. Se había apoyado contra una pared y parecía a la espera de algo.  
En ese momento, casi como una epifanía, sin siquiera pensar en posibles prejuicios, John Watson entendió que estaba enamorado.  
Sherlock giró la cabeza perezosamente al oír pasos acercándose y sus mejillas se cubrieron con un rosa pálido al notar que tenía al mismísimo capitán de rugby enfrente. Este le sonrió divertido, pero también con timidez, y el alto no estaba acostumbrado a aquella falta de autoconfianza. Había incluso algo más profundo en sus ojos celestes, aunque ni Sherlock con sus habilidades de observación podrá decidir que era.  
\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - le preguntó John, con su voz suave, como si coqueteara.  
\- Mi hermano - masculló Sherlock, y eso bajo las esperanzas de que tal vez el alto se había quedado por él - se suponía que Irene iba a llevarme, pero por alguna razón se fue sin avisarme.  
John sabía la razón perfectamente, y se prometió agradecerle personalmente a la otra delegada cuando volviese a verla.  
\- ¿Tu hermano tardará mucho? - le preguntó este.  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que la universidad queda a exactamente 15 kilómetros de aquí, que él es perezoso y tardará al menos 15 minutos en salir de su habitación y que utiliza una velocidad de conducción de no más de 60 kilómetros sobre hora, porque si, la forma correcta de decirlo es ‘sobre’ y no ‘por’ hora, estaré esperándolo unos… - pero John soltó una carcajada que lo distrajo - ¿qué? - preguntó ofendido.  
\- Eres adorable - comentó sin poder contenerse, y luego su rostro se torno muy rojo, aunque no se arrepintió por un segundo. Sherlock, por su parte, se quedó mudo. No le gustaba que lo llamasen adorable en ningún punto, pero… - ¿hace cuanto lo llamaste?  
\- Fue un mensaje - aclaró, porque los detalles eran importantes - hace 11 minutos.  
\- Eso quiere decir que aún no salió - dedujo John - así que le enviaras otro mensaje diciéndole que ya tienes quien te lleve a casa.  
El rubio no sabía de dónde sacaba toda aquella confianza. Tal vez porque Irene había hecho ese movimiento a propósito, y ella era su única amiga, lo que le dejaba pensar que Sherlock podría sentir algo por él. Tal vez porque el chico parecía realmente molesto de tener que acudir a su hermano. Tal vez porque su figura iluminada por aquel estúpido farol como si fuera un ángel lo había hipnotizado. Pero a John no le importaba. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera otro chico. Sintió que no se trataba de géneros, de encasillamientos. Le gustaba, y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para sentirse capaz de hacerle tal proposición.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? - le pregunto el alto, parecía avergonzado, inocente.  
_Era definitivamente adorable_ , pensó John.  
\- Apurate - le contestó este, divertido, miró hacia su brazo, a un reloj que no tenía, y de nuevo a los ojos color aguamarina - te quedan solo dos minutos.  
Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír. Le envió un mensaje a su hermano, quien protestó porque lo había despertado inútilmente, se guando una vez más el móvil. Luego le echó otra mirada al rubio, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa amable y divertida. Y el bailarín no podía decidir si este era John siendo como era siempre, o si de verdad estaba coqueteando. _Eso no era posible_ , pensó, _él sujeto era hetero_. Tras reordenar el lío en su cabeza que le producían aquellos ojos, se prometió no dejarse llevar por ideas estúpidas, sentimentalistas, que amenazaban con volverlo un idiota más. Si el sujeto quería que fueran amigos, sin embargo, él no sería capaz de quejarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden contarme que les parece! xoxox


	4. Capítulo 4

John sabía coquetear con todas aquellas chicas sin problemas, estaba en su naturaleza, pero con Sherlock era diferente. Desde el momento en el que habían subido a su auto la confianza había decrecido y la tensión aumentado. Aquel sujeto bello, elegante, de mirada penetrante y voz profunda no era alguien fácil con quien hablar. Y eso no hacía que a John le gustase menos, por el contrario, solo aumentaba su admiración. Pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado nervioso como para siquiera pensar. ¿Y si era hetero? ¿Y si simplemente John no era su tipo? ¿Y si creía que era otro imbécil, como lo había dejado en claro con el resto del colegio? ¿Que le aseguraba que llegaría a ser correspondido? ¿O siquiera ser amigos?   
Dudas, todas eran dudas, y John se quedó mirando el frente, sin moverse, durante unos minutos dentro de su auto, con su cabeza llena de confusión mientras el interior se inundaba con el aroma de aquel joven. Parecía increíble que siguiera oliendo a laboratorio mezclado con un aroma floral maravilloso, luego de haber salido de un estadio lleno de personas sudando asquerosamente. El mismo John, quien apenas se había dado un ducha veloz, se sentía avergonzado de estar sentado junto a él.   
\- Mmm ¿John? - preguntó Sherlock, mirando al sujeto que miraba la nada. Pero aquella voz lo hizo salir de su ensueño.   
\- Lo siento - dijo tras una risa nerviosa - estoy algo cansado por el partido - se excuso.  
\- ¿No quieres que llame a mi hermano? De verdad no hace falta que… - dijo el alto, pero el rubio lo detuvo casi con pánico.   
\- ¡No! Claro que no, tranquilo, estoy feliz de llevarte - le aseguro, mientras su mejillas de volvian cada vez más coloradas - ¿cual es tu direccion?  
Al instante, tras la respuesta de Sherlock, John entendió que el chico vivía en uno de los barrios más bonitos de Inglaterra, y no le sorprendió en absoluto. Tampoco hacía ninguna diferencia; todo aquello a John lo traía sin cuidado. Su auto tal vez era una chatarra vieja, pero estaba orgulloso de haberla comprado y arreglado con sus esfuerzos. El dinero no lo intimidaba. Pero aquellos hermosos ojos si.   
\- Es viernes - dijo de repente, reuniendo toda la valentía que le quedaba - ¿no tienes planes para esta noche?  
\- Tengo unos dedos en el congelador que necesito revisar - soltó Sherlock y esto hizo reír a John una vez más - ¿qué? y no digas que soy adorable.   
\- Estás tan cómodo contigo mismo - explicó - que no temes lo que pueda pensar sobre ti soltando frases como esas.   
\- Es un experimento, tiene fines científicos - aclaró el alto, pero no era necesario, John no lo estaba criticando.   
\- Lo sé - contestó él.   
Y Sherlock lo sabía. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba. El rubio lo escuchaba sin prejuicios, incluso parecía divertido con la idea de experimentar con dedos humanos. Le pidió que lo contara más acerca de eso y eso lo sorprendió, pero prosiguió a explicar que intentaba calcular el tiempo de coagulación de la sangre en distintas temperaturas. John, quien a escondidas sacaba libros de medicina de la biblioteca, le contestaba interesado, hasta hacía preguntas sobre el tema. Repentinamente Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando de aquella conversación, y eso no era algo normal para él. La mayoría del tiempo la gente que pretendía seguirle la corriente se volvia condescendiente, o lo aburría con comentarios idiotas. Pero John era diferente, y le gustaba.   
\- En el taller de mi casa tengo algo de nitrógeno líquido - le contestó cuando Sherlock dijo que necesitaba más niveles de temperatura - puedes venir con tus dedos cuando quieras.   
Mientras miraba la calle estaba seguro de que Sherlock se excusaria de alguna manera, no parecía un chico que aceptara invitaciones de pijamada, pero cuando giro la cabeza unos segundos vio que este sonreía como un niño emocionado.  
\- Seria perfecto - soltó, notablemente complacido.   
Perfecto John, pento este, ahora tienes otra excusa para hablarle.   
Acordaron que lo harían durante la otra semana, cuando tuvieran tiempo libre, y la conversación volvió a desviarse. Para sorpresa de John, el otro preguntó:  
\- ¿Y tu? ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer esta noche? -   
\- Mis compañeros y la mitad de la escuela se reúne en una pizzería tras los partidos - comentó él.   
\- Lo sé - susurro Sherlock - ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?  
Bueno, eso era un poco más complicado de responder.  
\- Prefiero estar aquí contigo - acepto y luego se apresuró a agregar - no estaba de humor para tanto ruido y cerveza, ni nada parecido hoy.   
Sherlock no contestó, la primera oración lo había dejado sin habla. ¿Podía ser eso cierto o solo estaba intentando ser amable porque se había ofrecido a llevarlo?   
Por mucho que le costó, John tuvo que apretar el freno frente a aquella casa con el número 1895 (que dicho sea de paso, era enorme y hermosa).   
\- ¿Es esta? - preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Sherlock asintió, y algo lo retenía dentro del auto - bueno…  
\- Oh, claro, lo siento - dijo el alto, desabrochando su cinturón para bajar, y John se sintió mal porque no estaba intentando hacer que se vaya. Estaba intentando pedir su número.   
\- Sherlock - lo llamo, cuando este tenía ya su cuerpo afuera. Sentía que le quemaban las orejas - ¿puedo escribirte? Quiero saber como avanza el experimento.   
El bailarín le clavó aquella mirada profunda, pero no estaba enojado, algo brillaba allí dentro, algo que ni él podía describir. Asintió, tomó el móvil que el rubio le tendía y agendó su número. Se lo devolvió tras unos segundos.   
\- Solo no olvides que prefiero mandar mensajes - le dijo Sherlock antes de sonreir fugazmente y cerrar la puerta del coche.   
John se quedó allí, anonadado, sosteniendo su móvil en el aire, con sus mejillas rojas y un sentimiento extraño en el estómago. Tras unos segundos dijo:   
\- No lo haré -


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: este esta completamente conformado por mensajes de texto, solo por probar formatos.

Viernes - 22:40 pm  
John   
Gracias. 

Irene  
¿Lo llevaste?

John  
¡Sabía que lo habías hecho a propósito!

Irene  
Sabía que no podías ser tan idiota. 

John  
Supongo que no. 

Irene  
O hetero. 

John  
Ja, muy graciosa. 

Irene  
No lo estas negando. 

John  
Supongo que no.   
Gracias, pero has hecho demasiado,  
dejamelo a mi ahora, ¿si?

Irene  
Si capitan. Todo tuyo. 

…

Sábado, 13:06 pm

Sherlock   
Donde estan mis dedos?

Mycroft  
En tu mano, hermanito.   
Has llegado a darle una nueva definición a la estupidez. 

Sherlock  
Mycroft, esto es en serio, los necesito,   
¿donde estan? 

Mycroft  
Mamá quiso que los llevara al congelador para carnes que esta en el lavadero. 

Sherlock  
Imbécil.   
…

Sábado, 13:10

John  
Sherlock, soy John, solo quería que agendes mi numero. 

Sherlock  
Hecho.   
…   
Sabado, 13:23. 

Sherlock  
Maldita seas! Esa no era la temperatura correcta!   
Todos estos estan arruinados.   
Gordo imbecil. 

John  
Me siento alagado. 

Sherlock  
¿John? rayos  
Lo siento, eso era para mi hermano. 

John  
¿Que hizo?

Sherlock  
Saco los dedos del congelador y la temperatura se arruino.  
No puedo hacer estas cosas aqui,   
necesito un laboratorio. 

John  
Es una lastima pero…  
creo que tengo una solucion.   
Vistete si ya no lo has hecho, paso por ti en media hora. 

Sherlock  
¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?

John  
Solo sigueme la corriente. 

Sherlock  
Puedo estar listo en 15. 

John  
Así me gusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que mi forma de organizar los mensajes no sea confusa, si necesitan que lo cambie no olviden decirmelo. Besos xox


	6. Capítulo 6.

John estaba preparado para tocar su bocina con un brazo asomando en la ventanilla, como uno de esos chicos cool de los años 50 en Estados Unidos que se veían las películas usando chaquetas de cuero. Pero había dos problemas: el no era un tipo rudo, y no podía tocar la bocina. Sherlock lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa con una mochila colgando de su hombro y una caja térmica (de esas en las que John hubiera puesto cervezas) junto a sus pies. Llevaba puesto un jean negro ajustado, una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas y una sonrisa tímida; a John le pareció la persona más bella que había visto en su vida. Le sonrió, y en el fondo sentía esto como una especie de cita, aunque jamás se hubiera puesto en palabras. Pero si así era, tenía que hacerlo valer. Se bajó rápidamente y lo saludo como si todo aquello fuera una costumbre. Cargo la caja térmica en el asiento trasero a gran velocidad para llegar a abrir la puerta de acompañante para el alto. Cuando este entró pudo notar que estaba algo ruborizado, y lo sintió como una pequeña victoria privada.   
No podía dejar de preguntarse si Sherlock tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. El chico podía leer a todos en cuestión de segundos, podía escarbar en tus miedos y sacarlos a relucir como nadie, pero lo más importante: nunca lo callaba. Entonces si entendía las intenciones de John, ¿porque no lo decía? Tal vez porque esta vez estaba completamente ciego a ellas. Y no es como si el rubio no disfrutara de su compañía, como si solo hiciera estas cosas con el fin de coquetear. Por supuesto que no. Él estaba divirtiéndose con esto, más allá de los sentimientos que había de por medio, le gustaba ser amigo de Sherlock Holmes. Aunque eso estuviera acompañado de un deseo de ser algo más.   
\- ¿Listo? - le pregunto una vez que había vuelto a entrar a su auto, listo para partir, mientras Sherlock acomodaba sus largas piernas en el pequeño espacio.   
John se sintió un poco inseguro por un segundo, casi avergonzado, pero cuando Sherlock levantó la cabeza y le sonrió muy animado todo eso desapareció. Podría haberlo besado en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo. No era el momento. Aún no.   
\- Listo - dijo este.   
Sherlock se preguntaba a donde lo estaría llevando un sábado a la tarde, teniendo en cuenta que planeaban hacer experimentos. Entonces el rubio estaciono frente al Barths.   
\- ¿Aquí? - le pregunto extrañado.   
\- Recuerda que estás siguiéndome la corriente -   
Entraron como si trabajaran o estudiaran allí, como si aquello también fuera normal. John lo guió con mucha seguridad hasta los laboratorios, sin saber que Sherlock sabía muy bien cómo llegar. Cuando entraron a uno de ellos una muchacha de cabello marrón y bata blanca, que rondaba los 23 años, estaba allí sentada. Una muchacha que ambos conocían.   
\- ¡John! - exclamó feliz en cuanto lo vio, y se sorprendió al ver a su acompañante - ¿Sherlock?  
\- Hola Molly - dijo John, sin terminar de entender cómo era que se conocían - ¿se conocen?  
\- Molly es quien me da partes humanas de la morgue cuando donan los cuerpos a la ciencia - explicó Sherlock tras saludarla cordialmente.  
\- Y él me ayuda con mis practicas de quimica porque todos los textos teóricos apenas me dejan tiempo para nada - Molly estudiaba la carrera de médico forense allí - me dijiste que venias con un amigo de la escuela ¡que coincidencia!  
\- Oh - dijo entonces Sherlock, como si acabara de entender algo.   
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó John, quien no le tenía miedo a aquel brillante cerebro.   
\- Quieres estudiar medicina aquí, ¿verdad? por eso la conoces -   
\- Si, así es - aceptó el rubio, sonriendo - de modo que… ¿podemos usarlo?  
Molly, quien miraba a aquellos chicos como si formaran una pareja adorable, asintió ligeramente.   
\- Nadie viene por aquí los sábados pero está abierto para que los alumnos practiquen o estudien. Reserve este para mi hoy así que mientras no vayan por cualquier lado y no hagan explotar nada mientras leo, es todo suyo - les dijo. Luego se rió y mirando a Sherlock, agregó - sé que eres mejor químico que yo, ni lo menciones.   
El alto sonrió de costado, un tanto orgulloso. John esperaba, por su parte, tener el lugar para ellos, pero no podía pedir tanto. Pasar su sábado así podría parecer una tortura para cualquiera, pero para él era la gloria. No solo se trataba de Sherlock. De verdad disfrutaba estar allí, trabajando con el cuerpo humano (aunque prefería lo vivo), aprendiendo, anhelando llegar a aquella universidad el año entrante. Se la pasaba bien con sus amigos, haciendo deporte, jugando videojuegos, pero esto era diferente. Y diferente estaba bien para variar. Diferente era bueno.   
Pasaron 3 horas y los dedos dejaron de ser el motivo de estudio. Sherlock, con un laboratorio como aquel a su disposición, podía ser mucho más creativo. Cálculo 10 diferentes tipos de piel a la misma temperatura y las reacciones de las células de estas. John vió que este no hacía anotaciones, y le preguntó por ello.   
\- Todo queda registrado en mi cerebro - le contestó él y siguió mirando a través del microscopio, sin prestarle atención. Eso podía haber molestado al rubio, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba verlo trabajar, sonreír triunfante cuando conseguía otro dato, escucharlo cuando le explicaba que estaba haciendo aunque él ya lo supiera. Le gustaba Sherlock. Todo Sherlock.   
En cierto punto Molly les dijo que ya había terminado su turno de utilizar el lugar y tenían que irse. Cuando Sherlock se mostró decepcionado le dijo que podía pasar por allí el otro sabado, si dejaba sus cosas guardadas en refrigeración a su nombre nadie las tocaría. Esto mejoró su humor y John le prometió que volverían juntos la otra semana. Específicamente juntos. 

\- Me divertí - dijo John mientras estacionaba frente a la casa del genio.   
\- No es cierto - dijo él - tuviste que verme ignorarte toda la tarde, de hecho… lo siento.   
\- No lo hagas - le contestó - no estaba mintiendo. Me gusta verte trabajar, emocionarte, eres como un niño en una juguetería. Es adorable.   
\- Tienes que dejar de decir eso - le contestó Sherlock, luchando por no sonrojarse.   
\- ¿Por qué? - lo desafió John, con una sonrisa burlona.   
Sherlock corría peligro de terminar completamente enamorado de este chico hetero si seguía haciendo esa clase de cosas. Llevarlo a un laboratorio ¡por el amor de dios! ¿Quien hacía eso? Incluso había dicho que había disfrutado de escuchar sus aburridas explicaciones y le creía, porque las expresiones corporales le hacían saber cuando la gente mentía. A John le gustaba pasar tiempo con Sherlock mientras este era él mismo, sin ninguna reserva, y aquello lo volvía loco. Tal vez porque era el primero en hacerlo. Tal vez porque era y sería siempre el único.   
\- Nada - terminó diciendo el bailarín, acobardado por la intensidad de la mirada del rubio. Sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera sacarse una idea de la cabeza y comenzó a salir del auto.   
\- Ey - lo llamo John, decepcionado de que aquello acabara tan pronto. El alto se asomo a la altura del vehículo - ¿te veo el lunes?  
\- Sí - dijo Sherlock, sin dudarlo - adios John.  
\- Adiós Sherlock - contestó él, con una bonita sonrisa.   
Este cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa intentando no voltearse, porque si lo hacía, entonces todas sus defensas se caerían definitivamente. Sonreía como un tonto mientras comenzaba a poner la llave en la cerradura y escuchaba que el auto se prendía. Pero entonces su hermano abrió la puerta de un tirón y lo miro desde arriba, ya que era apenas más alto, pero se paraba recto dándose importancia.   
\- ¿Quién está allí, hermanito? - le pregunto - ¿ya tienes novio?  
La cara de Sherlock se volvió completamente diferente, fría y enojada, así como se tenso todo su cuerpo. Miró por encima de su hombro y John lo miraba preocupado. Volvió a enfrentar a su hermano.   
\- Vete a la mierda - le contestó y entró a su hogar, directo a su habitación sin agregar nada.   
Mycroft cerró la puerta sin saludar al chico del automóvil, sabiendo que había hecho enojar a su hermano. Pero no se lleno de suficiencia, por el contrario, estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado. Esta actitud era diferente. Sherlock se había enfadado, eso quería decir que si aquello de novio no era cierto, le gustaria que asi fuera. Y él se preocupo al instante. No porque fuera un hermano celoso y sobreprotector; sin embargo conocía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser su pequeño hermano, y lo fácil que podía romperse si llegaban a lastimarlo. Mycroft no podía permitir que otra lista llegara a sus manos, como la última vez. Sherlock no podía recaer.


	7. Capítulo 7.

Sherlock se sentía patético. Aquel domingo, aprovechando que el estudio estaba desocupado, se había dedicado a ensayar para el concierto, pero utilizando composiciones que él mismo había hecho con su violín. Sin embargo había una melodía atrapada en su cabeza, una que gritaba el nombre de su nuevo amigo por todas partes. No lo dejaba concentrarse. Su risa, sus bellos ojos azules, su forma de escucharlo atentamente sin una mirada condescendiente. Fallaba los saltos, movía mal sus brazos, ni siquiera se sentía elegante al mirarse al espejo. Se sentía incómodo con sigo mismo, como si su cuerpo estuviera mal, como si su mente estuviera atrapada en un lugar que no le correspondía. Cuando sus sentimientos lo llenaban esta clase de cosas aparecían en su cabeza, como si se obligara a no sentirlas, y su cuerpo se negara a ello. No podía controlarlo. Cuando su pie derecho pisó mal en el suelo y cayó un grito resonó en el estudio. Se había doblado el tobillo, y dolía como el infierno. Mientras se quedaba en el piso intentando contener el enojo que le producía sentirse tan errático, escucho pasos entrando. Los conocía demasiado bien.   
\- Aún es temprano, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? - le preguntó Sherlock, aun si levantar la vista.   
\- Es domingo - dijo su hermano mayor - mis empleadores tienen el día libre.  
\- ¿La reina se toma los domingos? - preguntó con sarcasmo el joven, mientras se levantaba.   
Entonces Mycroft noto que no podía caminar bien y se acercó preocupado, cargandolo por un brazo. Sherlock no se quejó, esta vez necesitaba la ayuda. Y por mucho que se insultaran o pelearan todo el tiempo, eran hermanos. El mayor siempre estaba preocupado por él, aunque no lo demostrara. Esa era la clase de relacion que tenian.   
\- ¿Empezamos otra vez, Sherlock? - le pregunto y este sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una silla con su ayuda.   
Se levantó los leggins de ballet por encima del tobillo y se quitó la zapatilla. Alrededor de su tobillo había hinchazón. Se maldijo por dentro, sabiendo que no era grave, pero que estaría toda la semana sin bailar.   
\- ¿Entonces? - insistió el mayor de los Holmes.   
\- No es nada, solo pise mal al saltar - masculló.   
\- Eso necesita hielo, ¿volvemos? - le pregunto y solo entonces Sherlock escucho la ansiedad en su voz.   
Entonces le echó una mirada y leyó en su vestimenta que tenía una cita en menos de un segundo. Sonrió de costado y aceptó la oferta. De todas maneras ya no tenía sentido quedarse allí. Cuando estacionaron frente a su casa Mycroft dijo:  
\- ¿Puedes caminar hasta adentro? tengo que irme -   
\- ¿Quien es? ¿el chico de la academia de policía? - su hermano se sonrojó levemente, y luego su mirada dejó de ser comprensiva, haciendo que el menor se ría - te lo ganas por tu comentario de ayer.   
Mycroft suspiro, cansado.   
\- ¿Tregua? - preguntó, deseando poder ir a su cita.   
\- Por ahora - le contesto, se colgó su mochila y bajó del auto con dificultad para ir caminar hasta la entrada de su hogar. Para ese entonces su hermano ya estaba en la esquina de la cuadra, por doblar, desapareciendo de su vista.   
Luego de una ducha y de que su madre lo ayudara con su tobillo terminó por dormirse, pensando lo insoportable que sería su semana sin el ballet. 

El lunes por la mañana John estaba con sus amigos en el lugar del estacionamiento donde siempre esperaban a que la campana sonara. Pero él echaba miradas a la entrada constantemente, donde aquel auto caro se detenía y del que bajaba aquel chico que tanto le gustaba. El domingo había tomado una desicion: no podia seguir en pareja con alguien que no amaba. Por lo tanto, tras invitarla a tomar un café, había cortado con Sarah explicandole que al ser su último año sentía que debían aprovecharlo para estar con personas por algo más que diversión. Para su sorpresa, ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo, y le confesó que ultimamente habia estado pensando en otro sujeto. Eso lo hizo sentir menos culpable, hasta se alegró por ella, mientras pensaba: yo también.   
De modo que cuando aquel auto por fin estacionó, se sentía liberado de toda presión. Se disculpó con sus amigos, quienes aún no comprendían porque John se juntaba con ese sujeto tan antisocial, y caminó hacia él, confiado. Hasta que vió que llevaba una venda en su pie y pisaba de forma errática al caminar. Entonces corrió a su lado, para ayudarlo.   
\- Sherlock - lo llamo, ya que este no lo habia notado. Al darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo vio la preocupación en la cara del rubio - Cielos, ¿que te sucedió?  
\- Me cai practicando ballet y me doble el tobillo - explicó, sin mirarlo como si fuera obvio, como hacía con todos. John era diferente - no es la gran cosa pero tengo que cuidarlo si quiero volver a ensayar pronto.   
\- Eso es terrible - dijo, y sonaba muy sincero. En un acto que Sherlock no esperaba, le quitó la mochila del hombro y cargo el mismo la de ambos. Cuando el alto se quejo y quiso alcanzar sus cosas este se corrió, sonriendo - no señor, te acabas de conseguir un asistente toda la semana… ordenes del doctor.   
Sherlock sabía que el sujeto exageraba, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Él sabía que era posiblemente el único dentro de la preparatoria que tenía idea de que John quería dedicarse a la medicina. El hecho de que sea tan abierto al respecto con él le daba una sensación de intimidad, y de confianza, como un chiste privado. Le agradeció por la ayuda, sonrojado, y caminaron juntos hacia adentro luego de que John le asegurara varias veces que si necesitaba que lo ayudara a caminar podía sostenerse de su hombro.   
\- Hablo en serio - le dijo John, aunque solo estaba siguiendo el juego para hacerlo reír - si te llego a ver cualquier gesto de dolor voy a cargarte como si fuéramos recién casados, no me importa lo que los demás vean.   
Esto lo hizo sonreír a Sherlock, pero no por la broma. La idea de que a John no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre ellos era muy importante para él, aunque supiera que solo era una amistad.   
Efectivamente, pasaron el resto de la semana juntos. John entraba más tarde a las clases que no compartían por acompañarlo hasta su aula, y se apresuraba a salir cuando estas terminaban para acompañarlo. Comenzó a sentarse delante suyo en las que tenían juntos y se volteaba todo el tiempo para conversar o simplemente mirarlo. Sherlock tal vez pareciera la clase de chico que todo aquello lo pondría de muy mal humor, pero con John no sucedía. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué. Le gustaba su atención, le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Él mismo le había prometido que lo llevaría a su casa el resto de la semana, entonces Sherlock se quedaba mirarlo entrenar, contento de no tener que volver temprano. Sin el ballet, y con sus experimentos reservados para los sábados, no tenía cómo llenar sus tardes. Al principio los compañeros se sorprendieron, pero el bailarín no era un espectador molesto. Cuando no se quedaba mirando embobado a John, estaba leyendo un libro, terminando alguna tarea o escribiendo una entrada para su blog de ciencias. Apenas sentían que estaba allí. A pesar de que había algunos idiotas en el equipo, en su mayoría no les caía especialmente mal el chico. Solo que este se había esforzado por no hablar con absolutamente nadie, u ofender la inteligencia de todos cada vez que abría la boca. Pero aquella versión de Sherlock era diferente, y nadie sabía quién lo había ablandado, excepto él. El bailarín sabía que todo se debía a John. Y aquellos que lo creían un marica, un imbécil, le tenían demasiado miedo a la popularidad del capitán del equipo, así como a él mismo, como para decirle algo frente a él.   
Mike, tal vez su amigo más cercano, tenía la teoría de que estaban saliendo. La idea le había parecido graciosa al principio, pero en aquella semana en la que no se despegaban había visto como el rubio miraba a Holmes, como lo ayudaba y escuchaba. Sabía que había terminado con Sarah en buenos términos, y se preguntó si sería por aquel sujeto. Mike era un buen chico, y si aquello lo hacía feliz, estaba bien para él. Pero que John no dijera nada al respecto, aunque lo hacía sentirse traicionado, no le sorprendía. El rubio nunca había sido realmente abierto respecto a sus sentimientos, apenas sentía que de verdad lo conocía.   
Por el contrario, Sherlock le tomó apenas tres días conocer completamente al sujeto. En las caminatas por los pasillos, en el comedor, en los viajes en auto, de todas las conversaciones que mantenían él sacaba un nuevo dato que atesoraba en su cerebro. Todo sobre John era importante, indispensable. La historia de su madre, su padre, su tío y su hermana. Su color favorito, su comida favorita, su té favorito. El libro que había estado leyendo, la última película que había visto. Su fanatismo por James Bond (y le había hecho prometer que tendrían una noche de maratón de todos sus films). La música que escuchaba, la que detestaba, la que lo ayudaba a estudiar. Sus tics, como lamer sus labios, o su forma de sentarse. Todo dato era importante.   
Entonces el viernes, luego de que la práctica terminara y este lo llevara a casa, lo acompañó hasta la entrada. Dejó su mochila a sus pies y le dijo que pasaría por él al día siguiente, después del mediodía. Sherlock asintió, aunque ahora que su pie estaba mejor y el lunes volvería a bailar, sabía que su tiempo juntos se había terminado. No quería pensar que John lo veía como una obra de caridad, pero no podía evitarlo. No habia otra razon logica para que el rubio pasara tanto tiempo junto a él. Pero todo se borro cuando, en vez de saludarlo como siempre, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sherlock se quedó petrificado, viendo como John se marchaba sin decir nada más. Y en ese exacto momento supo que estaba enamorado. Por lo tanto, supo que estaba perdido.


	8. Capítulo 8.

John le mandó un mensaje de texto aquella mañana pidiéndole disculpas, pero no podía ir al Barts. Sin embargo, agregó, Molly lo esperaba allí si aun queria ir.   
Sherlock no quería ir. Si, el laboratorio a su disposición era genial, pero lo que de verdad le gustaba era pasar aquel tiempo con John. Y no quería enojarse con el rubio porque este no le debía nada, si lo hacía, si lo llevaba cada día de la escuela, ¿qué derecho tenía a estar enfadado? El alto sabía de los problemas familiares de John, tal vez algo había sucedido. O tal vez el chico quería un tiempo lejos de él, y era completamente válido. Pero aquella posibilidad dolía. Dolia mucho, aunque no quería aceptarlo.   
Tomó su violín y comenzó a componer. Aquella canción que tenía atascada en su cabeza necesitaba salir de allí. Antes de poner cualquier nota, antes de siquiera escribir la clave de sol en el pentagrama, la tituló: John. Y era perfecto. Entonces la musica comenzo a salir desde sus dedos, a través de las cuerdas, convirtiéndose en una melodía que para muchos podría sonar desesperante, deprimente, pero esperanzadora. Una canción capaz de hacerte llorar de tristeza o de felicidad segun como te sintieras aquel día, y eso era exactamente lo que le pasaba a Sherlock cuando veía a John. Algunas veces lo hacía sentirse completamente lleno, alegre, hacía que todo tuviera sentido. Otras veces el sentimiento, y la seguridad de no ser correspondido, lo volvían triste, melancólico, desesperanzado. Ahora mismo él se inclinaba hacia el segundo estado.   
\- Componiendo música triste - comentó su hermano, inclinado contra el marco de la puerta - es muy bella, debo aceptar.   
Sherlock falló en la última nota, haciendo un sonido horrible. Miro a Mycroft con enojo, pero de ser sincero, no tenía ganas de discutir esta vez.   
\- No es triste - masculló.   
\- No, no lo es - dijo su hermano - es… realista.   
Sherlock se lo quedó mirando fijo, sin poder creer que aquella palabra definiera tan bien aquella composición. Porque el amor a veces es hermoso, a veces te llena de alegría, pero a veces te consume, te liquida. Y eso ver a aquel sentimiento de una forma realista. Asintió, estando de acuerdo, y Mycroft sonrió de costado. No con sarcasmo, o desafiandolo. En aquellos escasos momentos ambos se entendían. Entendían lo que era ser diferente, lo que se sentía ser molestado por su inteligencia, lo que se sentía estar solos.   
\- ¿Te arrepientes? - le pregunto Mycroft de repente.   
\- Nunca - le dijo Sherlock con seguridad. El otro asintió, con los labios apretados. Entonces el menor de los Holmes cerró los ojos, colocó su violín sobre su hombro, y comenzó a tocar una vez más.   
Y Mycroft se quedó allí inclinado en el umbral de la puerta, respetando el espacio del menor, pero sintiéndose cerca de su hermano. Lo escuchó tocar aquella melodía tan desgarradoramente real, y lo conmovió, porque casi podía sentir los sentimientos Sherlock flotar en el aire junto con las ondas sonoras. Entonces solo pudo pensar en cuánto deseaba que aquel sujeto rubio sintiera por su hermanito solo una pizca de lo que este sentía por él. Ellos no amaban con facilidad, pero si sucedía, lo hacían con ferocidad. Y a Sherlock el amor, cuando iba mal, lo destruía. 

Sherlock volvió el lunes por la mañana a la escuela sabiendo que volvería una vez más a su rutina solitaria, aunque se alegraba de poder bailar. No vio a John por ninguna parte, ni siquiera el auto, y se preguntó si estaría bien. No podía evitar preocuparse, ya que no conversaban desde el mensaje del sábado. Tal vez no volverían a estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero eso no quería decir que no hablaran en absoluto. Eran amigos, ¿o no? El timbre sonó y el alto entró resignado al edificio.   
10 minutos después, cuando el tercer timbre resonó y todos los alumnos que aún hacían tiempo en el pasillo entraron a las aulas, el rubio entro por la puerta, y parecía agitado. Sherlock esperaba que volviera a sentarse en su lugar anterior, pero John caminó decidido, y enojado, hacia el bailarin. Cuando se sentó lo hizo con fuerza y se volteó de inmediato, con una mirada penetrante.   
\- ¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto. Sherlock se sorprendió de inmediato.   
\- ¿Disculpa? -   
\- Te envié un mensaje de que pasaría por ti esta mañana - soltó John y el otro se sorprendió, tomó su móvil y se fijo, pero no había nada allí.   
\- No, no lo hiciste - le enseñó la pantalla de su teléfono para que este lo comprobara. John miró su teléfono y cuando noto que había enviado el texto a la persona equivocada suspiro con cansancio, sintiéndose un idiota.   
\- Cielos, lo siento - masculló - mañana dura. Pase el fin de semana con mi padre y tuve que dejarlo en la clínica esta mañana. Fui hasta tu casa y tu madre me dijo que ya habías venido con Mycroft. Si no tuvieras razón sobre el mensaje estaría muy enojado, necesitaba hablarte.  
\- ¿Hablaste con mi madre? - le pregunto sorprendido, y avergonzado; obligandose a pasar por alto aquella última frase.   
\- Sí - dijo recuperando la sonrisa - es divertida - las mejillas de Sherlock se volvieron completamente rojizas. Su madre sabía que le gustaba John, su madre sabía todo sobre él sin que lo quisiera - te acabas de sonrojar.   
\- Bueno - masculló, intentando no pensar en lo que aquella mujer podría haber dicho - los padres suelen avergonzar a sus hijos.   
\- Oh, ella definitivamente lo hizo - le contesto el rubio sonriendo y esto mortifico al otro - dijo que era la primera vez que hablaba con un amigo tuyo, y que no tenías muchos, que deberías ser mas lindo con la gente... Y también que yo era un buen chico para ti… - Sherlock enmudeció y este rió - no pongas esa cara. De hecho, estás de suerte.   
\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunto tapando su rostro con sus manos para evitar aquellos ojos azules.   
\- Porque a mi me importa una mierda tu popularidad o como tratas a los demás - Sherlock tuvo que mirarlo, necesitaba comprobar el nivel de sinceridad - solo me importas tú.   
El bailarín podría haberlo besado allí mismo, de verdad, pero escucharon un grito que recorrió toda el aula. Al parecer no solo la clase había comenzado hace varios minutos, si no que también el profesor les había llamado la atención desde entonces, pero ellos no lo habían notado. Ninguno de los dos tenía registro de la existencia de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el otro. John le guiñó un ojo antes de voltearse y pedir disculpas de mil maneras, mientras Sherlock se quedó mirando su mesa, aún sin poder quitar lo rojo de su rostro. ¿Era posible que…? No… no. Aquello solo era John demostrando ser un buen chico a quien no le importaba que lo vieran siendo su amigo. Era la forma del rubio de asegurarle que su amistad seguía intacta, aun sin el tobillo doblado y con las palabras avergonzantes de su madre de por medio. Y eso lo hacía sentir que de verdad había alguien allí para él quien no lo juzgaba. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Bueno, que Sherlock deseaba mucho más.


	9. Capítulo 9.

Los días se convertían en semanas con rapidez; Sherlock asistía a los partidos de John y este siempre lo esperaba para volver a casa. En la escuela ya todos habían terminado por acostumbrarse al hecho de que eran amigos, a pesar de que todo el mundo los creyera tan diferentes. Aunque eso era exactamente lo que a uno le gustaba del otro.   
John terminó conociendo la habitación de Sherlock un día que su madre lo convenció al rubio de que entrara. Había, entonces, conocido a su hermano mayor, quien se hallaba allí con un joven de unos veintitantos de cabello marrón y sonrisa amable.  
\- Oh, este es el día de traer a sus... amigos a casa - comentó en ese entonces sonriendo la señora Holmes, quien podía ser tan astuta como sus dos hijos. Salió del living hacia otra habitación, dejando a los cuatro solos.   
\- Hermanito, este es Gregson Lestrade - el menor de los Holmes lo saludo sin mucha emoción, mientras la vergüenza de tener allí a John lo consumía - ¿y tus modales?  
\- John - dijo el rubio, no dejándose intimidar - soy John Watson, un gusto conocerlos a ambos - estrecho sus manos individualmente y luego se paró junto a Sherlock una vez más. Cuando volvió a prestar atención la pareja tenía sus manos unidas, y el capitán sonrió - ¿hace cuanto están juntos?   
Mycroft miró directamente a su hermano levantando una ceja, mientras este le devolvía una gélida mirada. Pero sus respectivos acompañantes estaban muy ocupados con su conversación trivial y amable (propia de la personalidad de ambos) como para notarlo.   
\- 3 meses saliendo, solo uno como pareja - respondió Lestrade con naturalidad y miró de reojo a su novio con cariño, entonces de nuevo a los menores - ¿ustedes?  
Mycroft soltó una risa por la que luego sería regañado, y ambos chicos se pusieron completamente colorados. John, en contra de lo que él hubiera querido, iba a apresurarse a contradecirlo, pero fue el bailarín quien hablo.   
\- Solo somos amigos - masculló, evitando mirar a cualquiera de los presentes.   
\- Oh, claro, lo siento… pensé que… - comenzó a disculparse Greg, sintiendo que había metido la pata, pero John le sonrió divertido. A él solo le importaba el enojo con el que Sherlock había dicho aquello. Tal vez no significara nada realmente, pero para él era el cielo.   
\- No te preocupes - le resto importancia.   
Entonces Sherlock lo arrastró hasta su habitación antes de que nadie pudiera agregar algo que lo dejara en completo ridículo. Y aquel lugar era un santuario, lleno de libros, muestras, microscopios, un violín y una barra de ballet, para ensayar postura. Dado que vivían en una casa considerablemente grande, tenía mucho espacio. A pesar de que a John no le importaba el dinero, no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida.   
\- Tiene sentido - comentó divertido, mirando el closet de su amigo. Este, quien había estado intentando esconder el desorden debajo de la cama, lo miró lleno de pánico, y lo obligó a dejar su armario - ¿qué sucede?  
\- Nada… ¿que tiene sentido? -   
\- Que cambies de camisas cada día, ese lugar es enorme - le contesto sonriendo y Sherlock se rió aliviado. John no podía ver lo que había allí. Era muy pronto.   
Estuvieron allí un rato, luego se hizo la hora de la cena pero John tenía que marcharse, porque en su hogar tenía que prepararla. Se preguntó si en algún momento tendría la posibilidad de mostrarle a aquel chico su hogar, del que no se avergonzaba. 

Y el tiempo pasó. Llevaban más de dos meses con su amistad sin dejar de anhelar por el otro en secreto. Había toda clase de rumores en la escuela, pero a ninguno le importaba. ¿Hablar? la gente hace menos que eso. Entonces aquel viernes por la tarde otra práctica de rugby se canceló por el tortuoso clima de Londres y John decidió ir a ver a su amigo. Para su sorpresa estaba solo.  
\- Toc toc - dijo en voz alta, ya que Sherlock se encontraba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, mientras estiraba. Reconoció la voz, de hecho, reconocía el sonido que hacía al caminar hacía allí metros atrás. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara; ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, familiarizados a su presencia - ¿donde estan todos?  
\- Fueron a ver una presentación de una bailarina a la que nos invitó la profesora - explicó el alto mientras se levantaba.  
\- ¿Y por qué no estás allí? -   
\- Baila espantoso. Un pato pisa más delicadamente que ella - masculló e hizo reír a John de inmediato. Al rubio le divertía pensar sobre lo duro que era al hablar, pero lo inocente y adorable que era en realidad - además tengo el lugar para mi.   
\- ¿Te molesto? - le pregunto.   
\- Nunca - contestó casi sin darse cuenta, luego lo miro de reojo, mientras se sonrojaba, y John sonreía con sus ojos brillando. Eso le dio valentía para hacer algo que quería hacer hace tiempo - compuse una melodía hace unos meses y he estado haciendo una coreografía con ella, ¿quisieras verla?  
\- Jamás te he visto bailar… - comentó John, impresionado, sabiendo que este acto era algo muy íntimo y personal para el alto.   
\- Te veo cuando me observas desde la puerta - le contestó Sherlock, y el bajo se sonrojó.   
\- Desde allí no es buena la vista - dijo sin embargo, con valentía.   
Esa era su relación: eran grandes amigos, buenos de verdad, pero ninguno podía dejar de hablar de aquella manera. Ninguno podía parar de aceptar lo mucho que admiraba al otro en su propio talento, incluso cuando John sentia que no tenia ninguno en comparación al otro. Pero aun así, ambos siempre negaban el sentimiento del otro, atribuyendolo a burla, ironía o incluso a la frase ‘así es él’. Pero la situación terminaría por explotar.   
Entonces John se sentó en una silla contra la pared mientras Sherlock prendía la música, que lo conmovió de inmediato. No podía creer lo bueno que su amigo era con ese instrumento, con el ballet, o con la química, su poder de observación, su intelecto… sin agregar que era hermoso en cada sentido. Simplemente no podía creer que estuviera cerca de alguien como él.   
Sherlock se sentía igual mientras tímidamente se pocicionaba en el lugar para comenzar a danzar. Y John solo se sentó allí mientras lo observaba bailar, pensando que la música era exquisita. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, porque aunque algunas veces había notado que el rubio lo miraba, siempre era ensayando algún movimiento, nada especial. Ahora Sherlock era plenamente consciente de que John estaba allí y lo observaba atentamente. Podría pensarse que esto lo distraía, pero cualquiera que lo hubiera visto con anterioridad podría decir que bailaba mejor que nunca. No solo había tecnica y practica, razón por la que el alto disfrutaba tanto de esta danza, sino que había sentimiento. En los únicos momentos que sus ojos se apartaban de aquellos azules eran en los giros y saltos, y aquello no hacía más que volverlo más íntimo. Las mejillas del capitán del equipo se tornaban cada vez más rojizas, se sentía indefenso, desnudo. Aquel chico estaba adentrándose rápidamente en su alma y haciéndola suya. No pensaba con claridad, no podía. Aquel baile hipnótico lo mantenía observandolo casi sin pestañear. Los ojos de Sherlock se mantenían en los suyos, cada vez más conectados. Repentinamente el tiempo desapareció. Todo lo que existía allí eran ellos dos y la música que los envolvía sin pretender dejarlos salir. Pero entonces esta se detuvo. Sherlock hizo un último giro y terminó con los brazos colocados grácilmente en el aire, mientras respiraba agitado, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, frente al chico del que estaba completamente enamorado. La tensión que los envolvía en una burbuja amenazaba con disolverse, y el más bajo no podía dejar que eso pasara. No podía permitir que el tiempo los devolviera a la realidad, una en la que ellos no eran más que amigos. Eso no era suficiente, él necesitaba vivir en aquel estado de intimidad, cercanía… amor.   
Entonces repentinamente se levantó de la silla, se acercó a aquel sujeto sudoroso que nunca se había visto más hermoso, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso profundamente.


	10. Capitulo 10.

Viernes. 16:26 hs

John  
¿Sherlock?

Sherlock  
¿Si?

John  
Ya llegamos. 

Sherlock levantó su cabeza y miró por la ventana del auto de John, descubriendo que efectivamente, estaban en la puerta de su casa. Luego del beso ninguno había dicho mucho, el rubio lo espero callado a que el otro juntara sus cosas y caminaron por el estacionamiento bastante más separados el uno del otro que de costumbre. John quería sentirse avergonzado, pero todo lo que sentía era alegría. Había tenido aquellos sentimientos guardados mucho más tiempo del que podía soportar, y aquel hermoso chico con su mente brillante lo había correspondido. Lo había besado de vuelta. Era demasiado bueno. Sin embargo él sabía que Sherlock no era precisamente bueno con los sentimientos, y esperaba a que fuera él quien hablara primero, una vez seguros en su auto. Pero el alto se había encerrado en su teléfono pretendiendo mandar mensajes mientras que intentaba reorganizar su palacio mental, porque todo se había ido al diablo. John Watson lo había besado. John Watson lo había besado luego de verlo bailar. John Watson lo había besado luego de haberlo bailar incluso cuando él era un chico. Aquel cadáver exquisito que se formaba en su cabeza mientras las diferentes habitaciones de su mente le aportanban más información, para que lo que acababa de pasar tuviera algún sentido lógico. Pero no lo tenía. Y para él solo habían pasado segundos, pero cuando tuvo que levantar la vista estaban en su hogar, y cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos azules aún no sabía qué decir. John lo noto y sonrió.   
\- Bailas muy hermoso, Sherlock - susurro, intentando conversar de cualquier otra cosa para distraerlo - esa melodía era preciosa. ¿De verdad es tuya?   
\- Si… - susurro el alto, y luego encontró algo que podía decir sobre eso, que lo ayudaría a confesar sus sentimientos - la compuse para ti. La titule con tu nombre.   
John palideció, abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras su estómago comenzaba a doler con una hermosa sensación. La música volvió a sonar en sus oídos a través de su memoria, y si esa era la forma que tenía el genio de transmitir sus sentimientos, entonces estos debían ser tan fuertes como aquella canción. Tan conmovedora…  
\- Debería… - comenzó a decir Sherlock, colgando su mochila a su hombro para bajarse, pero John lo sujeto de la mano, y lo miró desesperado.   
No podía dejarlo ir. No quería hacerlo nunca. Se convenció de una confianza que no sentía y se inclinó una vez más para besarlo. Y el alto volvió a corresponderlo. Entonces John comenzó a reír en medio del beso y tuvieron que separarse. Creyó que Sherlock estaba enfadado por ello, pero este simplemente le sonreía con adoración.   
\- Ambos estábamos muy ciegos, ¿no? - le pregunto el rubio.   
\- De ti es normal - soltó Sherlock, sin poder evitar ser el mismo - ¿pero yo? si mi hermano se entera de que tuviste que besarme para que lo entendiera me llamará estúpido hasta el día que se muera.   
John soltó una carcajada y volvió a depositar un pequeño beso, corto y adorable, sobre sus labios.   
\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a esto - le avisó John y Sherlock rodó los ojos.   
Luego, sin despedirse, se bajó del auto y caminó hasta la entrada de su hogar. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta un mensaje le llegó. 

John  
Vendré por ti mañana. 

Sherlock  
Por favor hazlo. 

John, dentro de su automóvil, sonrió como el idiota enamorado que era, y consçdujo hasta su hogar una vez más, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora sabía que Sherlock sentía algo por él. Tal vez no fuera amor, porque no estaba seguro de que el bailarín sintiera las cosas de aquella forma, pero había algo allí, y con eso le bastaba para ser feliz.


	11. Capítulo 11.

John le envió un mensaje de texto en el que le avisaba que ya se encontraba en la puerta aquel sabado al mediodia. Sherlock le había pedido que lo espere 5 minutos, así que el rubio había salido del vehículo para disfrutar del tiempo de los últimos días de otoño. Mientras se apoyaba contra su auto pensando en lo enamorado que se sentía, el bailarín salió por la puerta. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonreír de costado, mientras su estomago se llenaba de algo extraño.  
\- lo siento - dijo Sherlock - no había podido dormir anoche y... ¿qué?  
\- te ves increíble - soltó John, feliz de poder decirlo en voz alta.   
Sherlock, sonrojado, miro su ropa que no le parecía nada fuera de lo comun. Llevaba jeans negros ajustados, una camisa violeta y un suéter abierto grande color negro. Miró al otro joven, que traía unos jeans azules y su chaqueta de rugby. Este solía vestirse de esa manera, y para Sherlock cada vez se veía igual de hermoso, pero tal vez era hora de mencionarlo.  
\- no - lo paró John - no digas 'tú también'. No tienes la obligación.  
Ambos entraron al auto y Sherlock tardó un rato en sacar de su cabeza sus pensamientos. Era una suerte que los silencios entre ellos habían dejado de ser incomodos.  
\- tu no te ves hermoso John - dijo en voz baja, casi avergonzado - lo eres.  
John no podía frenar el automóvil en medio de la calle para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y besarlo allí mismo, pero le hubiese encantado. Sherlock no era la clase de chicos que se callaban lo que tenían en la cabeza, era extremadamente sincero en todo momento, el rubio lo sabía. Tal vez le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero si había dicho algo así era porque lo creía, y eso lo volvía loco. Sin embargo cuando llegaron, más allá de miradas confidentes entre ellos, apenas se acercaron. Sherlock estaba demasiado metido en su cabeza, con sus experimentos y sus notas mentales, como para prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Pero a John no le molestaba, tal vez era una de sus cosas preferidas sobre aquel chico. Además Molly había accedido a mostrarle sus libros y anotaciones sobre las clases, ya que le gustaba la idea de entrar a la universidad con algunos conocimientos previos. Ella aprovechaba para repasar, de modo que el sábado era bastante productivo y divertido para todos. Luego, cuando volvieron tampoco dijeron mucho sobre ellos, porque Sherlock no paraba de hablar sobre lo cerca que estaba de descubrir un mejor método de calcular la coagulación de la sangre. Y una vez más. John lo escuchaba encantado.   
El rubio quería invitarlo a pasar el domingo con él en alguna parte, pero sus amigos lo invitaron a jugar Rugby y tenía que aprender a separar su tiempo correctamente entre ellos y su… ¿Qué era Sherlock para él? Ciertamente no lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que el otro quisiera que eso cambiara. Tal vez no necesitaban llamarlo de alguna forma, simplemente saber que estaban allí para el otro. ¿No era suficiente?  
El lunes por la mañana John llegó temprano, o lo suficiente como para que Sherlock no se encontrara por allí aun. Le había preguntado si quería que pasara por él pero este se había negado, comentando que necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Le gustaba la relación que tenían esos dos. Parecía que se llevaban bastante mal en general, pero en el fondo sabía que se preocupaban por el otro. Él no tenía aquello con su hermana, no de esa manera.   
Mientras tanto Sherlock tenía una conversación con Mycroft que nunca había deseado, pero debía que soportar, o su madre se molestaría.   
\- Él no va a obligarme a nada Mycroft - masculló mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.  
\- Oh, no, lo sé - comentó este mientras conducía - pero de todas formas deberías saberlo.   
\- No dijiste nada que no supiera -   
\- Solo acepta mis consejos de hermano mayor y si papá quiere tener esta conversación contigo dile que ya lo he hecho. Creeme, con él es mucho peor - Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de su hermano mayor escuchando hablar a su padre sobre sexo.   
\- De todas formas - comenzó a decir el menor - no se que sucederá con nosotros.   
\- El chico te quiere - Mycroft era muy bueno leyendo a la gente - y se que te he dicho que las personas pueden lastimarte y que el cariño no es una ventaja pero… él parece diferente. Estoy feliz por ti.   
\- ¿Que se supone que conteste a eso? - le dijo indignado, esperando que su hermano se callara. Este rió y sacudió la cabeza mientras estacionaba.   
Cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta John lo esperaba sonriente, saludo al mayor de los Holmes y éste inclinó la cabeza sonriendo cortésmente en respuesta. Cuando el auto se marchó el rubio se enfrentó a la mirada consternada que el alto traía debido a la conversación que acababa de mantener, y lo beso rápidamente para saludarlo, pero no quería meterse en problemas.   
\- Buen día, adivino, ¿te hizo enfadar? - le pregunto animado, mientras Sherlock lo miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Acabas de besarme -   
\- Luego soy yo el que dice cosas obvias - comento sin entender el problema.   
\- Pero… estamos en público - sus ojos se normalizaron pero comenzó a ponerse tan rojo como un tomate.   
\- Oh, lo siento, no creí que… ¿te importa que lo sepan? - Sherlock negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces?  
\- Crei que a ti sí - susurro y John sonrió, para luego tomar su mano.   
\- Tengo permitido besar al chico más inteligente y bello de la escuela, no me importa en absoluto que lo sepan - esto no hizo más que empeorar el sonrojo del bailar - y si estas hablando de nuestra sexualidad, entonces ellos tendrán que meterse en sus asuntos.  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del instituto, y si, efectivamente todos los miraban. La mayoría lo hacía no porque fueran dos chicos, si no por quienes eran estos chicos en particular. Pero ellos conversaban envueltos en una burbuja que nadie podía pinchar.   
\- Bisexual - le contestó John, cuando por fin, luego de mucho tartamudeo Sherlock logró preguntarle cómo se definía.   
\- Gay - soltó el bailarín adelantándose a los pensamientos del rubio. Luego lo miro de reojo, y este llevaba una chaqueta verde con unos jeans más ajustados de lo normal. Sherlock sonrió de costado, porque de verdad se veía muy atractivo - definitivamente gay.   
Cuando John notó lo que este hacía no pudo evitar reírse, para luego depositar su beso en su mejilla. No quería que un profesor los pusiera en detención, aunque de verdad quería besarlo. Quería hacerlo todo el tiempo, no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, cuando realizo aquella acción casi inocente escucho un carraspeo detrás, y su sangre hirvió en un segundo. Se dió la vuelta y miró a un chico, junto a una chica que si bien le sujetaba su mano, parecía disculparse con su mirada por la actitud de su novio.   
\- ¿Si? - le pregunto John, sonriendo, pero de forma más que amenazante.   
El chico era menor, y sacudió la cabeza intimidado, para luego volver a sus asuntos. Mientras la pareja seguía su camino hacia su clase Sherlock no podía dejar de sentirse asombrado. No sabía porque, pero nunca hubiera creído que John fuera esa clase de chico. Sabía que era, en general, perfecto, pero ¿defenderlo? ¿Tomar su mano? ¿Besarlo en público? Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso no le importaba su reputación? ¿Su posición en el equipo?  
Luego, cuando entraron al aula y notó, por su lenguaje corporal, que a John le molestaba tener que soltarlo para que pudieran sentarse en sus lugares, supo que Mycroft tenía razón, lo quería. John Watson de verdad lo quería, tal y como era, sin esconderlo al mundo. Y Sherlock se sentía exactamente igual por él.


	12. Capítulo 12.

El primer recital de Sherlock de aquel año escolar sería el domingo siguiente, y por mucho que él quisiera pasar las 24 horas del día junto a John, necesitaba practicar. Además estaba bastante seguro de que toda la escuela ya lo consideraba gay, pero la noticia de que eran pareja se dispersó como pólvora. Tal vez lo peor sobre eso es que era mentira. Ninguno había dado aquel paso aun, no eran novios, como la palabra lo dicta. Sherlock estaba inseguro de que John estuviera interesado en una relación y este estaba seguro de que al alto no le gustaban las etiquetas. Estaban juntos entre clases, pero aún no habían tenido una cita, propiamente dicho. Apenas habían pasado algunos días desde aquel beso, pero ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro durante aquellos hermosos meses de amistad. Se conocían y entendían tanto como era posible. Eran nada menos que almas gemelas. Cualquiera que los viera podía decirlo sin problemas. El robacorazones de John Watson estaba completamente enamorado de el sabelotodo Sherlock Holmes. Sus compañeros de equipo habían hecho comentarios al respecto a sus espaldas, pero nada despectivo, simplemente expresiones de sorpresas. Aquellos idiotas homofóbicos que habían atacado a Sherlock a principio del año escolar no tenían las agallas para enfrentarse al capitán del equipo. Este secretamente les agradeció por la excusa para hablarle a aquel sujeto que le había gustado desde hacía tiempo, aunque ni él supiera que el sentimiento fuera tan fuerte.   
Mike, tal vez su único amigo sincero además de Sherlock, lo felicito y entonces John se sintió bien por tener a alguien con quien conversar sobre ello.  
\- Eres el primero en felicitarme así que voy a decírtelo - masculló mientras se ataba los zapatos de rugby en el vestidor. Ya todos estaban afuera - no somos pareja - Mike se rió y lo miro como si no le creyera - ¡de verdad! quiero decir… aún no se lo he preguntado, ni siquiera se si quiere que…  
\- Bueno, Sherlock debe ser un poco difícil - comentó su amigo.   
\- Se que parece arrogante y duro y… pero lo juro Mike. es adorable - entonces enterró su cabeza entre sus manos para esconder sus mejillas rosadas, pero también su frustración.   
\- Vaya hermano, de verdad te gusta -   
\- No tienes idea - masculló el rubio.   
\- Nunca te había visto así… me alegro por ti - John lo miró de reojo y este le sonreía. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si bien decía que no le importaba, no se esperaba que fuera tan aceptado. Se alegró de tener a Mike como amigo, y entonces se prometió a sí mismo que no lo volvería a dejarlo de lado por miedo al rechazo. Eso no era él - deberías preguntarselo ¿sabes? he visto como te mira cuando tu no lo ves… no se negaría a estar contigo ni en un millón de años.   
\- ¿Los chicos han dicho algo? - pregunto.  
\- Por supuesto que lo han hecho - le comentó, apoyando su mano en el hombro - se sorprendieron, pero todos te queremos y respetamos. Además, es 2016, a la mayoría no le importa una mierda con quien estes mientras sepas lanzar el balón.   
Aquel sábado no habían vuelto al Barts porque Sherlock debía asistir a su último ensayo antes del recital y hacer una prueba de vestuario. John, que quería pasar todo su tiempo con él antes que estar en su hogar, se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero el alto le había contado que era una especie de tradición ‘estúpida’ que su madre lo ayudara con esas cosas. Lo hacia para hacerla feliz, y él era consciente de lo mucho que Sherlock amaba a su madre. Por la noche quería enviarle miles de mensajes, pero se había decidido a dejarlo descansar luego de prometerle que estaría allí en primera fila.   
El domingo, a pesar de los reclamos de su tío y su hermana respecto a la cena familiar, se vistió con lo mejor que tenía y se largó temprano para comprar un ramo de rosas rojas en el camino. Este era el día, hoy se lo preguntaría. Cuando llegó al teatro en el que se llevaba a cabo la presentación se encontró con la familia Holmes, excepto por el hijo menor que ya estaba vistiéndose. Ellos le habían reservado un asiento en las primeras filas con ellos, se alegró de que sus padres fueran tan buenos con él, aunque no estaba seguro de que sabían. Especialmente porque él tampoco tenía idea de que había entre ellos.   
Definitivamente esa era la noche.   
El recital estaba conformado por bailarines de la academia privada que poseía la misma profesora que los entrenaba en su escuela, por lo que la presentación del grupo de Sherlock solo lo tenía a él como bailarín. Las demás coreografías contaban con grupos más mixtos, pero eso no era un problema. Irene también estaba allí, y al ser ella la mejor de la clase junto con el menor de los Holmes, ambos tenían un número en pareja, juntos. John ya había quedado impactado en la muestra grupal, donde Sherlock era la figura principal, con un traje completamente negro entre bailarinas blancas.   
Pero cuando este apareció en el escenario vestido de príncipe azul, con pasos que demostraban desesperación y soledad, mientras el príncipe buscaba a su princesa, John comenzó a llorar. Lo hizo en silencio, sus lágrimas resbalaron en sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad; estaba demasiado conmovido. Sabía que Sherlock había estado, por lo general, bastante solitario hasta que se habían conocido. ¿Era así cómo se sentía? Al rubio aquel pensamiento le pareció devastador. Entonces apareció Irene, vestida de blanco y rosa, y la situación cambió. El príncipe bailaba con ella como si nunca hubiese experimentado una alegría más grande, como si su aparición hubiera alegrado sus días, como si la vida tuviera sentido. Entonces ella se alejó, comenzó a moverse sola en la pista, ignorándolo, evitando al príncipe enamorado. y este una vez más quedó solo. La desesperación en sus movimientos, la desolación, era arrolladoramente triste. John ni siquiera recordaba que aquellos no solo eran bailarines, si no que eran sus compañeros de clases, los conocía, uno era su… su todo. Pero la historia lo había atrapado completamente, jamás se había imaginado que el Ballet pudiera afectarlo tanto. O tal vez lo hacía el pensar que alguien pudiera lastimar de esa manera a Sherlock. Dejarlo solo, devastado. Se prometió a sí mismo que él jamás haría algo como eso. Nunca.   
Entonces la música terminó con la princesa evitando la mirada del príncipe, mientras este la miraba a sus rodillas, rogando por su amor. Y todo el teatro se puso de pie. John no era el único conmovido. Tras una última presentación de otro grupo el show terminó, y el rubio se apresuró a la salida de los vestidores para recibir a Sherlock, decidido a decirlo de una vez.   
Cuando este apareció aún no se había cambiado, parecía buscar a alguien, y entonces efectivamente lo vió. Aquel chico de 18 años, de ojos celestes y sonrisa amable. Aquel chico por el que había dado cada paso en ese escenario, con su chaqueta rojiza y un ramo de flores en sus manos. Pudo leer las intenciones de John en su nerviosismo, pero también en sus lágrimas y su alegría de verlo. Y supo que estaba listo para el siguiente paso.   
\- Estuviste brillante - le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba, le tendió las flores que el bailarín aceptó con una sonrisa y luego lo beso en la mejilla, solo para susurrarle - eres brillante. Y te ves tan hermoso.   
\- Gra… gracias John - le respondió esté, conmovido. Luego el mismo lo beso en los labios, aunque sin mucha intensidad. No era la primera vez que Sherlock tomaba la iniciativa, pero en ese momento para John había sido muy importante.   
\- Sherlock, antes de que todo el mundo comience a felicitarte necesito preguntarte… -   
\- Si - dijo este, sin poder contenerse. John lo miró sorprendido y el alto río - claro que quiero ser tu novio John - entonces el más bajo se rió también, aliviado. Lo abrazo sin poder contenerse y dijo…  
\- Te amo -   
El mundo se congeló para Sherlock en ese preciso instante. Lo alejo para mirarlo a los ojos, pero efectivamente, fue arrastrado por su madre llorando y varios asistentes que lo reconocieron del escenario. Apenas escucho lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso cuando su profesora de Ballet lo llamó porque necesitaba cambiarse de una vez. Había perdido a John entre la multitud, de modo que decidió que lo vería luego, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Sin embargo mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos recibió un mensaje.   
John  
Lo siento muchisimo, queria llevarte a cenar  
pero mi hermana me envió un mensaje, es una emergencia  
lo siento, de verdad. Lo que dije es cierto, no te atrevas a dudarlo.   
Te veré mañana.   
Sherlock suspiro con decepción, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba analizar lo que sucedía en su cabeza, necesitaba entender sus propios sentimientos. Aunque hasta ese punto él también estaba bastante seguro: lo amaba. 

Cuando John condujo a casa lo hizo maldiciendose a sí mismo, y también a su familia. ¿No podían dejarlo ser feliz una maldita noche? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el adulto allí?   
Entonces entró a su pequeño hogar donde su hermana lloraba con su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa y su tío le clavaba directamente la mirada. Parecía enojado, y decepcionado. Él era la única familia real que ambos tenían, era como un padre para ellos, de modo que también era la figura de autoridad de dos adolescentes. John se preguntó qué había sucedido, en qué lío se había metido Harry… entonces Howard comenzó a hablar.   
\- Llegaste más temprano de lo que dijiste… ¿donde estabas? - el rubio nunca lo había escuchado tan enfadado.   
\- En un recital de Ballet - comentó sin miedo - fui a ver a…  
\- Oh, ¿tu novia es bailarina? - le pregunto y John estaba a punto de corregirlo, pero supo que algo muy raro estaba pasando. Su tío jamás hablaba así - ¿Y que me dices de la tuya, Harry?  
Él palideció, y miró directamente a su hermana, quien soltó un grito en medio de su llanto.   
\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto, sentándose en la pequeña mesa.   
\- Resulta que una chica se pasó por aquí en busca de su novia, Harriet Watson… - la rubia lloraba como si se estuviera ahogando - vamos chiquilla, ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermano lo que eres? - Harry no lo hizo - ¡díselo!  
\- Gay - mascullo entre sus brazos en los que escondía la cara, por lo que apenas se había entendido. Howard se lo remarco, le pidió que hablara claro. Entonces la más chica de los Watson, con sus 16 años, se enfrentó a su hermano con sus ojos igual de azules completamente hinchados y repitió mirándolo a la cara - soy gay.   
John quería abrazarla, decirle que él era bisexual, que tenía un novio maravilloso y que todo estaría bien. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que si ellos no habían terminado en un hogar para huérfanos, o en la calle, era gracias a su tío. Howard, quien estaba muy seguro de la heterosexualidad de su sobrino, quien se sentía disgustado por aquella chica. John jamás le había encontrado un defecto demasiado grande a aquel buen hombre que tan cariñosamente se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, quien los había cuidado, quien estaba pagando la rehabilitación de su padre. Pero al parecer la homofobia podía encontrarse en cualquier lado, y eso lo mataba.   
\- Harry, ve arriba, podemos hablar de esto cuando ambos estén calmados - le dijo, intentando sonar adulto. Si, aquella frase hizo enfadar a su tío, pero era mejor a que la felicitara. Se sintió fatal, una completa mierda, por hacerla sentir de aquella manera, pero en ese momento no veía otra salida. Necesitaba convencer a su tío primero.   
Dos horas de discusión después terminó gritándole a su tío la verdad, llorando lleno de ira y decepción al ver tanto odio en una persona que estimaba. Llamó a su hermana, se subieron al auto del mayor y se encontraron a ellos mismos en la calle, solos, sin tener adonde ir. Pero si su tío los quería, tenía que aceptarlos, tenía que amarlos. Cuando estaciono en frente de la casa de la novia de Harriet, quien aún no era consciente de la discusión que había tenido con su tío (y no compartían escuela por lo que no sabía sobre Sherlock), la miro y la abrazó.   
\- Mi novio se llama Sherlock Holmes - le susurro al oído, y toda aquella desesperación desapareció de su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras - ¿y ella?  
Harriet lo miró sorprendida un rato antes de contestar.   
\- Clara - susurro, y luego sonrió ampliamente.   
\- ¿Estás segura de que puedes quedarte con ella? Podemos intentar solucionar esto mañana, ahora es demasiado tarde y ninguno está pensando con claridad - Harry asintió, mientras una chica salia de la puerta de aquella casa. Su cabello era colorado y era muy bonita - parece buena chica, dile que le agradezco muchisimo esto, ¿si?  
\- ¿A donde iras tu? - le pregunto su hermana menor.   
\- Ya me las arreglaré - le aseguro - no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.   
Nunca, en 16 años que llevaban como hermanos, habían compartido un momento como aquel. Jamás se habían sentido tan cercanos. Volvieron a abrazarse y Harry entró a la casa de aquella bonita chica que John esperaba conocer en algún momento más alegre. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, no sabía a dónde ir. No podía ir con Sherlock, era demasiado pronto para pedirle un favor de aquellos. Ni loco. Entonces recordó la promesa que había hecho, y llamó a Mike. Cuando le explico la situación esté casi le rogó que se quedara con él el tiempo que necesitara. Era un buen amigo de verdad, John lo sabía.   
Apenas pudo dormir aquella noche en un colchón en el suelo en la habitación de Stanford, mirando los posters de videojuegos y el techo color crema. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermana, y en su novio, y en su tío. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. ¿No podía simplemente tener un día completamente feliz? Pero eso cambiaría, hablaría bien con Howard, volverían a casa y ambos hermanos podrían ser felices con las personas que amaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por ahora! Prometo que seguiré subiendo el fic aquí también :) Nos vemos en los comentarios! xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi nuevo fic y el primero para esta página! Los demas los pueden encontrar en wattpad (@yenmillion) y los iré subiendo eventualmente. Ojalá les guste!


End file.
